1. Field
The invention relates to a treat toys for animals generally and, more particularly, to a treat dispenser having multiple chambers separated by a dividing wall, wherein one chamber is skeletal with a plurality of openings while the other substantially enclosed for receiving a sound device such as a squeaker.
2. Related Art
Pet toys that dispense animal treats when the toy is rolled or otherwise manipulated are generally known. Such structures have a variety of forms and arrangements of holes and openings These treat-discharging toys are generally comprised of a wall that forms a hollow body which is configured for rolling and which has an interior cavity and one or more openings being dimensioned and configured for passage of animal treats into and out of the cavity.
Many pets have a relatively short attention span and are easily bored. It would be desirable for a treat dispenser to sustains a pet's attention for longer periods of time than previous toys. What is needed is a new type of treat dispenser which dispenses treats differently from those already known, thereby sparking a pet's interest for longer periods of time.